1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to color splitter structures, methods of manufacturing the color splitter structures, image sensors including the color splitter structures, methods of manufacturing the image sensors, and optical apparatuses including the image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices or image sensors display images of various colors or sense the colors of incident lights by using color filters. The display devices or image sensors most widely adopt a red-green-blue (RGB) color filter method in which, for example, a green filter is disposed in two pixels among four pixels and a blue filter and a red filter are disposed in the other two pixels.
However, a color filter may have a low light use efficiency because the color filter absorbs lights of colors other than the target color. For example, when an RGB color filter is used therein, since only about ⅓ of the incident light is transmitted and the other portion, that is, about ⅔ of the incident light is absorbed, the light use efficiency thereof may be as low as about 33%. Thus, in the case of display devices or image sensors, most of the light loss occurs in color filters.